


All Bruised Passivity

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s04e02 The Gift, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, romance mas pode ser visto como amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No final, fora a inusitada presença de um cheiro que fez ele sentir-se pensativo quando retornara para a enfermaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Bruised Passivity

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bruised Passivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305709) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot)



> A franquia Star Trek foi criada por Gene Roddenberry e pertencia a ele, e agora pertence a Paramount e a uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.
> 
> Spoilers até o episódio "The Gift", da quarta temporada. Kes/EMH se você ver desse jeito, senão pode ser apenas amizade.
> 
> Qualquer erro de ortografia ou digitação, me deixem saber - estou sem beta reader.

***

Fora a inusitada presença de um cheiro que fez ele sentir-se pensativo quando retornara para a enfermaria.

Faziam apenas algumas horas desde os agitados acontecimentos do dia. Apenas algumas horas desde que foram lançados a uma longa distância do local de onde estavam - o presente de despedida que receberam.

Apenas algumas horas desde que Kes se fora.

E fora por isso que o cheiro lhe chamara a atenção. Aquele era o cheiro de Kes; o cheiro que ele aprendera a associar com ela. Não sabia se era um perfume ou um feromônio natural da jovem Ocampa – nunca lhe ocorrera perguntar.

Era uma fragrância doce, suave; se fosse um poeta e não um médico, ele supôs que poderia classificá-la como um aroma sereno, que trazia tanta paz quanto à pessoa que o transmitia.

Deixando assuntos pessoais de lado, ele voltou-se para sua paciente Borg, pronto a checar sua condição, o que não demorara tanto quanto esperava – todos os sinais vitais dela estavam normais, ou tão normais quanto a fisiologia dela os permitia serem.

Sozinho na enfermaria e sem mais nada para fazer, ele colocou seu tricorder de lado e percebeu que ainda poderia sentir aquele peculiar cheiro, mas que estava mais fraco; em pouco tempo, se dissiparia completamente.

E mais do que tudo, foi isso que fizera ele realmente entender os eventos daquele dia. Ele jamais sentiria esse cheiro de novo; jamais sua enfermaria teria aquela fragrância no ar.

Jamais sua enfermaria teria a presença de Kes outra vez. Jamais ele _veria_ Kes novamente.

Após tal realização, e por razões que não conseguira explicar racionalmente a si mesmo, ele permaneceu em silêncio e sem fazer absolutamente nada por longos e longos minutos, até o cheiro se dissipar completamente do ambiente.

Só então, na sua agora inodora enfermaria, ele permitiu a si mesmo desligar seu programa, perguntando a si mesmo se essa estranha sensação formando-se em seu peito era o que algumas espécies, notavelmente os Humanos, chamavam de saudade.

**Author's Note:**

> O título foi retirado de um trecho de uma música do David Bowie, "Strangers When We Meet".
> 
> Kes é a minha personagem favorita em Voyager. Foi tão decepcionante quando ela saiu da série :(
> 
> Sempre achei que poderiam ter criado algo legal com o Doutor (EMH) e a Kes, pois acho que, ao contrário da Seven, a Kes sabia muito bem colocar o Doutor no lugar dele, coisa que a pobre Seven nem sempre entendia. Poderia ter sido legal x.x
> 
> Desculpem por OOC behavior porque o EMH não é exatamente desse jeito, mas era algo que eu precisava tirar do meu sistema x.x
> 
> Só uma fanfic levinha e pequena, espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
